Mario
(PLEASE ONLY EDIT TO ADD PICTURES) Mario and Luigi:Doomsday World is another game in the Mario & Luigi series,and is notable for having previous villians revived, such as teaming up with Commander Shroob and Cackletta and Fawful returning.It has a RPG battle system and keeps elements from Bowser's inside Story.It also has a little bit of a Paper Mario base,which party members start joining,and the defaults are Mario and Luigi.Luigi is also braver,joining his brother and is ready to fight on his own will,unlike Partners in Time and Bowser's inside Story.This obviously has Mario and Luigi playable,but also the Baby Mario Bros. and two more yet to be named. Prolouge:The Shrink Gun Our story starts in a calm game of Baseball between the regulars in the Mario Baseball series.Donkey Kong whacks a hard pitch,seen in a cutscence where a suprised Luigi attempts to catch it.The force humourously knocks him out,and after Mario and others check if he's fine,he lifts the ball up,showing that he caught it and starts chanting, "Go weegee." However,that victory is short-lived, as real trouble starts after.A sudden speech bubble appears,and the Baseball team turns around to see Midbus,and a all new minion, a very large bully, Bulliod. Midbus commands Bulliod to keep the Mario Bros. occupied, and Bulliod does so by firing some bullet bills at them.The rest of the baseball team is kept under strict guard by Bulliod as the bullet bills close in on the Mario Bros. The screen suddenly goes dark on the 3DS,only interrupted by a speech bubble of Princess Peach's saying, "Midbus took the shrink gun!" The screen flips to years ago,where Toadsworth the Younger,Baby Peach, and the Baby Bros. are about to hop in a special "Time Warp" to take them to the future Peach's Castle. The Baby Bros. and the younger Toadsworth and Baby Peach hop in the time warp and they enter the future Peach's Castle for a nasty surprise. A Toad is going nuts,and when he sees Toadsworth the Younger and the babies, he tells them about how Cackletta and Fawful have returned,and they have a base with Bulliod and Midbus deep in the ground where they have the Baseball team shrunk,with the exception of Mario,Peach and Luigi,who have been captured. Toadsworth the Younger asks about his older self,then does a "..." when he realized he has fainted.Then he tells the Baby Mario Bros. to go save them from Midbus' underground base. He is about to leave when a shroob crashes through the roof,and the Baby Mario Bros do not hesistate to attack one of the few survivors of the shroobs. In a short battle,Toadsworth the Younger explains to the Baby Bros. how to fight,with Baby Mario using the X button,and Baby Luigi the Y. They trump the shroob,and Toadsworth the Younger is about to congratualte them when he realizes he has not told them how to jump or move. He tells them they use the control pad to move and Baby Mario uses the X button to jump and Baby Luigi the Y. Toadsworth the Younger then says it's not known how to get to Midbus' fort.But sources report a odd patch of grass is on Toad Gorge.Maybe you should take your search there? The Baby Mario Bros. proceed to Toad Gorge,fighting everything on the way in a RPG battle system.They then find the one patch of grass that is different from,the others and Baby Luigi prods it,and it suddenly leaps up and turns in Grassaur,the first boss of the game.Grassaur is fought by the Baby Mario Bros. and they barely defeat it in combat.Grassaur then explodes,leaving a tunnel,which is the entrance to the Temple of Evil. The Baby Mario Bros. proceed onward, battling their way down to a door,and not seen by the Baby Bros, a ventilator shaft. Baby Mario is about to proceed onward through the door,but then Baby Luigi notices the ventilator shaft,and jumps against it,leaving a giant hole for the Baby Bros. to continue. Meanwhile,Luigi recovers in a cell,where he sees Mario and speaks in gibberish to him,and Mario speaks gibberish back,where then a red button appears on screen,saying to press A.When the player presses A,Mario uses a giant fireball to bust open the bars of the cell.It is presumed the gibberish spoken by the Mario Bros. was discussing how to get out. In a cutscence Mario and Luigi leave the cell,only to be caught by Midbus,who is aiming the Shrink Gun at Luigi.Luigi is bracing himself to jump over a blast when the ventilator shaft over Midbus' head breaks,and Baby Mario hops out and lands on Midbus' head,causing the bullet to misfire and hit Mario instead.Midbus furiously,with a large bump on his head,starts aiming at Baby Mario,and shrinks him down to the size of Luigi's little toe.Mario and Baby Mario were that big,and Mario piggybacked Baby Mario.Suddenly Midbus is about to fire again when Baby Luigi comes out of the ventilator shaft,right onto Midbus' bump,thus knocking Midbus out. Luigi piggybacks Baby Luigi and grabbing Mario and Baby Mario in one hand,they rush out of the fortress through many doors,as Luigi could not fit through the ventilator shaft.Being pursued by Cackletta,Fawful and Bulliod,Luigi finally escapes and finds a large rock,leaving it to block the tunnel.The scence then cuts,and the next scence the four heroes are back at the Castle. Toadsworth the Younger gets E Gadd to the castle,on the purpose of restoring the Marios to their original size.E Gadd uses the EgaddulatorGrower,a invention he only just made,and powers Mario back up to his usual size.He is about to use it on Baby Mario,when he realizes it only has enough power for one shot.He then leaves that room of the castle saying, "Sorry,I'll have this thing hooked up for a another shot in no time!" Toadsworth the Younger then says, "Well,you are our heroes.Though Baby Mario will have to stay for a bit,as he's shrunk.It will be dangerous.BE CAREFUL." At these words,Baby Luigi trembled,and he runs off to hide.The four left in the room "..." and then Mario and Luigi ask Toadsworth the Younger(In gibberish) what are they supposed to find to defeat them,as they have put a seal on the Tunnel of evil.Toadsworth the Younger thinks,and then he says, "Hmm...maybe...the Miracle Shards? I don't know the details OR where to find them." Mario and Luigi nod,and leave the room,but not before Toadsworth the Younger stops them saying, "WAIT! I can help a little more!" Toadsworth says,"First you need to know how to move and jump.Use the Control Pad to move and A button for Mario to jump,and B for Luigi.Now I can teach you about Bros Attacks!" Toadsworth teaches them about Bros attacks,and explains Bros Points.Then he teaches them two Bros attacks, one returning for the very first game,Superstar Saga.Splash Bros and Jump Bros. are the Bros attacks he teaches,and then Mario and Luigi head off into adventure. Chapter 1:The Forest's "Deep" Secret. Mario and Luigi leap into Adventure,and they do not have much information about the Miracle Shards,so they decide to go to E Gadd's lab.(They technically do not give the player a choice,as the scence cuts and the next second they are in the lab) E. Gadd tells them that there are eight Miracle Shards,and the first one is hidden in Thunder Woods,where all who enter,never come out alive. Luigi(suprisingly) laughs when E Gadd says that,as if saying, No Problem,me and my bro can handle any old never come out alive. They then start to venture off into Thunder Woods,where they come across Bowser,who is furious someone has captured Peach other than him.He says, "I'm kidnapping Peach and getting the Shrink Gun back! My Grade A Final Boss Standard is in ruins!" Then he notices the Mario Bros. He is fuming,Mario tells him that they should team up,and that enrages Bowser. He madly attacks the Mario Bros. and he is about to lose when he realizes he can still breathe fire.(Ironically,all his HP is gone by then.) He breathes a massive fire attack which knocks out Mario and Luigi.They fall KO'd. Bowser then laughs and is about to proceed onward into Thunder Woods when suddenly a flash of Blue Light appears.It was The most respected Star Sprite,the only blue one,he had leaped to the rescue.While Bowser was distracted,The blue Star Sprite gave Luigi a 1-UP.Luigi took the confused Bowser by the tail and chucked him back to his Castle. The Blue Star Sprite gives Mario a 1-UP and says, "I'm Staroot. I've come to assist you!" Then the scence cuts back to Bowser,where Kamek,Kammy the Koopalings and Jr. are trying to revive him.They finally do and Bowser is furious and is about to charge back to Thunder Woods when suddenly a blast of lazer came through the roof.Bowser looked up through the hole to see the "few" survivors of the shroobs.Over 3000 shroobs were in the UFO's and 100 on the ground. Bowser Castle is assualted,and Bowser is chucked out,hit by a lazer gun burst when the scence heads back to the Mario Bros. Staroot,Mario and Luigi decided to head into Thunder Woods.Staroot warns about how no one who went in came out,but ignoring that,the Mario Bros.ventured inside.The inside of Thunder Woods were filled with monsters where Mario and Luigi trump them all.They then realize a bunch of trees block them from proceeding forward. Mario then tells Luigi they should go looking for any clues on how to take down the barrier of trees. Mario and Luigi proceed into another area,where humoursly,they are hanging over a pit. After a couple seconds,Staroot says, "Um..why aren't we falling?" Right after the words leave Staroots lips,the trio falls down into the Forest's DEEP secret.(The pit is very deep,hence the chapter title.No one knows there's a pit so only the forest knows.If it had a mind) Mario landed in a bucket of water,where a Dry Bones was washing his hands.The Dry Bones gets scared and runs off saying, "AHH Guys falling from the Sky!" Mario pulls his head out of the bucket,where Staroot floats down.They look around,and soon there is a rumbling noise.Tons of Dry Bones were hurtling toward the two.Right when they are about to fight him,Luigi falls down and lands on each and every Dry Bones head,thus knocking them out for a short period of time.Luigi,Mario and Staroot hurtle on into the pit,fighting tons of Dry Bones.They stop beside a pool at the bottom of the pit and while they are catching their breath,A giant Blooper shoots up from the pool. Mario,Luigi and Staroot prepare to fight Bloophemoth,the third boss in the game. Bloophemoth is bested in a hard battle,and he sinks into the water,leaving a ladder.The trio start climbing it,and when they come up they realize they are behind the tree's that had blocked their path.They could move on.Shortly after,they found Miracle Temple,the place where the Miracle Star had been kept until it was shattered to prevent evil from getting it.There had to be one shard left in there. Luigi charges straight into the temple and while Mario and Staroot "..." he is chucked out at a amazing speed.Then he floats by in tattered clothing saying, "Mama mia.." Mario,Luigi and Staroot enter the temple,where they see a lot of lazers,most probably what chucked Luigi out.It was the robber device.The shard was well guarded and if Mario & Luigi were gonna find it,they needed to dodge the lazers. Mario,Luigi and Staroot traverse deeper into the temple when battling the Miracle Enemies such as Miracle Koopas. When they see a fork in the road,Mario goes one way and Luigi goes the other.(Much like Joke's End in M&LSS) Staroot goes with Mario,and Mario is the first seen,as he is in a very enemy populated area.He gets through the area,making sure nothing can stop him until a nasty surprise awaits him.A Miracle Shroob caught Mario completey by surprise and caught him and chucked him in a cell with a bunch of bones,where "robbers" get thrown. Meanwhile Luigi hears Staroot and Mario get in trouble,and crushing any enemy in his path,as the doors have shut behind him,he would have to find another route.Luigi traveses deep into the temple,not getting suprised by Miracle Shroobs and soon enough,his path is blocked by a bunch of blocks. Suddenly some Miracle Hammer Bros hop down and Luigi prepares to fight them in the games fourth boss battle. Luigi can only use jump in battle,so the Miracle Hammer Bros. have low HP.Luigi beats them both,causing them to run off into the temple,most probably for reinforcements. Luigi then goes even deeper into the temple,ready for any enemy to fight. After fighting his way to a area where it seemed the fork in the road's join together,Luigi is about to head onto Mario's path when a Miracle Koopeleon was on a Miracle Banzai Bill. The Koopeleon says "It is unwise to head after your brother now,head deeper into the temple for now,and you will be rewarded." Luigi does as he is told,going deeper on his path,and floating on a panel waiting for him was a hammer.Luigi is leaping toward it when the Miracle Koopeleon suddenly whacks him down into a abyss.The Koopeleon then laughs and says, "We defend this temple,not help the intruders!" Luigi comes to in the abyss,trapped and with no way of going back up.The player needs to wallk around and Luigi when he touches the right wall,it suddenly disappears,with a long hallway up ahead. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario (series)